


Flufftember #15

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Flufftember prompts:Rollisi - body worship, first time
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: Flufftember 2020





	Flufftember #15

He kissed his way up her thighs, running his hands along her hips as he made his way up her body. She shifted a little, unused to anyone paying so much attention to her skin, to her body. He trailed soft, dry kisses along her pelvic bone, pausing to pay special attention to a small freckle nestled there before moving to her stomach. Her muscles twitched under his gentle kisses as he worked his way higher, kissing the inside curve of one breast and then the other. 

Her body felt heavy, tired in the best way. Her skin tingled under his light caresses, making her shiver. Now that the urgency had worn off, he seemed determined to touch every inch of her, to examine every freckle. He’d been gone only a matter of seconds to discard the condom before returning to the bed, and she’d expected him to fall quickly to sleep. He was considerate and attentive, but he was also a guy. In her experience, they didn’t _s_ _tay_ attentive afterward, not unless they were angling to continue.

She shifted beneath him, subtly trying to check whether or not he was sporting evidence of...renewed interest. It would be a quick turnaround, but— 

He lifted his head to look at her and her breath hitched. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” he asked quietly.

“No, I—what?”

“You feel a little tense,” he said. His finger was tracing light circles on her hip, but she wasn’t sure he realized. 

“I do?” The observation caught her by surprise and she adjusted her shoulders against the pillow. “Sorry.”

He regarded her in silence for a few seconds. His hair was messy, flopped onto his forehead, and his eyes were bright in the lamplight. His expression was soft, and she didn’t want to examine why that made her a little uncomfortable. It was bad enough that he’d noticed her discomfort. 

“Don’t be,” he finally said, flashing a dimple as he smiled. “I just wanna make sure…” He hesitated. “I mean, we kinda jumped into this…”

“Did we? We’ve known each other for how many years?” she asked, ignoring the acid suddenly burning in her gut. She didn’t want to hear him say they’d made a mistake, or that they should be careful not to jeopardize their working relationship—or worse yet, their friendship. 

“That’s not what I meant,” he said quietly, reaching up to brush her hair back from her forehead. “I’m just trying to make sure we’re on the same page.”

“Look, it’s not a big deal. The truth is, I’m not used to talking so much after...you know,” she said, waving a hand toward his naked body draped over half of hers. “Usually the guys just roll over and go to sleep.” She regretted the words as soon as they left her tongue, and the tightening of his smile didn’t help. 

“Guess maybe I am a little overeager,” he allowed. 

“Overeager? I finished three times before you did.”

There was another long pause. “Did I do something…I thought we were both enjoying ourselves.”

“God, you don’t have to be so nice, okay? It’s not a big deal. I already told you you could stay the night so, y’know, you don’t have to try so hard anymore.”

He drew back, shifting onto his side. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Do whatever you want, Sonny. I just mean you already got what you came for, right? So you can sorta take it easy now?”

“What I came for? I came because you invited me to have dinner with you and the girls.”

“You know what I mean.” She fought the urge to cover herself, not wanting him to see how insecure she felt now that she was completely exposed. 

“If I did something to make you think I just wanted to get you into bed, then I guess I’m the asshole. Because I thought it was obvious how I felt about you. Feel about you. About this, us.” He paused, giving her a chance to answer, but she didn’t know what to say. “But the last thing I wanna do is make you feel pressured or awkward, so if you want me to go, I’ll go.”

“Sonny, wait,” she said, grabbing his arm as he started to roll away. She looked away from his steady gaze. “We both know you’re not an asshole.” She chewed her lip for a few moments, gathering her courage. “Maybe that’s the problem.”

“Look, I don’t know what kinda guys you usually date—”

“Yes you do,” she said.

“—but I know _you_. I know what you deserve.”

“And that’s you?” she asked before she could stop herself. 

“That’s someone that lets you know how beautiful you are, and how smart and funny, someone who sees that you’re the _best_ mother to two perfect kids—”

“I don’t know about that,” she said with a small smile.

“Well I do. You know I love them.”

“Of course. And they love you,” she murmured.

“What I shoulda said a long time ago is that I love _you_.”

She hesitated before whispering, “I know.”

“I mean I’m _in love_ with you.”

“But that’s what scares me,” she admitted before the words could dissolve on her tongue. “Sonny, you’re the best friend I’ve got, and you’re more like a father to my kids than their actual fathers. I don’t want to screw any of that up, and I have a tendency to...screw things up.”

“No matter what, I’ll always be here for you and the girls.”

“It’s just that...I’ve never felt like this before,” she said, the words barely audible. “With so much to lose? And laying here while you get up close’n personal with my stretch marks, it makes me uncomfortable.”

“You saw my appendectomy scar.”

She gave him a dirty look. “That’s not the same and you know it.”

“No, because mine came from a stupid appendix. Yours came from creating two brand new lives. And for the record, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and there’s not an inch of you I don’t love.”

She blinked against the sudden sting of tears. “Layin it on pretty thick, Carisi. But...thanks.”

“One good thing about us? You know it’s impossible for me to bullshit you,” he said with a sudden grin, and she couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned closer, laying a light hand on her stomach as he searched her face. “Not that I would try,” he added softly with a lopsided smile. 

She made the move to kiss him, because she could sense his hesitance. She’d given him doubts about her feelings, and she’d never wanted to do that. She pressed her lips against his. “I don’t want you to leave,” she murmured before settling back against the pillow to look at him. She smiled, because it was more difficult to feel awkward or insecure while he was looking at her with so much adoration shining in his blue eyes. “And that appendix scar is pretty sexy,” she added in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Makes you look very manly and tough.”

“I have other scars,” he said with a small laugh. 

“So do I.”

His expression sobered. “I know,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

“You know I feel the same way,” she said before he could say anything else. She hesitated. “Right?”

“Yeah,” he answered with a smile. “Least, I hoped.”

“This is new for me. I’m not great at...you know. But I’m working on it. Promise.”

“Much as I love _this_ , Amanda, we can put it on the back burner. Take things as slow as you want.”

“For the record? I was enjoying myself,” she said, ignoring the heat creeping into her cheeks when he beamed at her. “Sorry I ruined the mood.”

“Being with you? Nothing could ruin my mood,” he said, grinning when she rolled her eyes. “You need to get up before I fall asleep on top of you?”

“Yes.” She kissed him again. “But it can wait a few more minutes if you feel like making out or something.”

“Mm, I do feel like that,” he said, ducking his head to kiss her neck. She laughed quietly and felt his smile against her skin.


End file.
